


Blue knickers giant size with yellow dots

by the_ninja_heichou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Stripping, funny bet, gray being gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ninja_heichou/pseuds/the_ninja_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Gray Knew.<br/>Indeed, he had known from the beginning that he was not supposed to go to the guild that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue knickers giant size with yellow dots

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> This is the point where every fanfiction writer, Fairy Tail fan arrive: Gray and his stripping.  
> Because seriously....more humor material than this!
> 
> This fic is also in fanfiction.net
> 
> ..well then, Enjoy!

 

Gray knew.

Indeed, he had known from the beginning that he was not supposed to go to the guild that morning.

He was aware of the laughter of his nakama that now for several minutes, were ringing in his ears.

He could distinctly see that Mirajane, on the other side of the counter while she was still intent on polishing a beer mug, allowed a slight laugh to pass her lips; Erza staring at him bewildered, a fork with a piece of strawberry cake still in midair.

Lucy at her side was drying another tear that had fallen down her cheeks from too much laughing, with Natsu holding onto her to not end up on the ground. He and Gajeel were the ones that seemed to be enjoying the moment more than anyone. Bent double with laughter, with tears in their eyes and grins that put in full view the canine of both dragon slayers.

The only person who seemed to be in pain for him was Juvia, but for Gray that was a lean, skinny consolation.

Damn Ur and the bad habit that she had passed him. If only the ice mage didn’t had the little problem of "chronic striptease" there would have been no problems. A quiet day, without incidents.

But that was Gray Fullbuster, the stripper par excellence of Fairy Tail. And now the result was before the eyes of the entire guild. Because, of course, he had to remove all his clothes leaving him only his boxers on. He would much rather be naked than suffer the humiliation that he was passing at that moment.

\- Gray. - A shudder ran through the entire back of the wizard hearing the voice of Titania. \- What does this mean? -

The ice mage briefly weighed the possible answer, but then what could he say? That he had lost a stupid bet with the dragon slayer and he had been forced by the latter with that embarrassing penance? Because he was sure that Natsu had expected it, he had known that he would not be able to resist a whole day without stripping and therefore do not reveal the penance of lace and puff which he was forced to wear.

He found himself so to grumble, red in the face, his new curse.

 

\- Blue knickers giant size with yellow dots. -


End file.
